ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirai Asahina and Liko Izayoi
Mirai Asahina and Liko Izayoi are the main characters of Mahou (Girls/Tsukai) Pretty Cure!. Mirai As a civilian, Mirai has purple eyes and short golden blonde hair with a small part of it tied up with a pink bow and a braid tied in the back. She wears a shirt with a light pink top and puffy sleeves and flowy light blue culottes. She also wears pink shoes with white knee-high socks. In summer, she wears a pink top with magenta colored bow on the front and she has the shirt tied at the hem. She wears a pale yellow shirt underneath. Her skirt is puffy and blue with two magenta hearts on either side. Her sandles are pink with yellow ribbons on top. In winter, she wears a frilly hot pink/salmon colored turtleneck, a blue-purple overall, slate thigh-high socks and pink boots, and a pink jacket with fur. In the movie, she wears a pale green top under a pink and white jacket, flowy yellow shorts with stitching on them, white frilly socks and red boots. For the festival, her hair gains a couple extra braids with bows and she wears a pink dress with flower, plaid, and polka dot patterns, along with white gloves and blue shoes. When she is older, her hair style remains the same for the most part, albeit slightly longer. She also wears a pink and white blouse with three heart-shaped buttons in the front and a flowing light blue skirt that reaches her knees. She also wears magenta flats with little bows in the front. As Cure Miracle, she becomes taller and her hair lengthens to her mid back and becomes a brighter blonde. Part of her hair is styled in a ponytail on the right side of her head and is held in a dark pink bow. Her eyes also become light purple. There is a light green ring around the ponytail. She also wears a pink headband with a small pink witch hat with a heart. There is a white frill under it and a string of pearls hanging from it. Her dress is light pink on the top with puffy sleeves and a dark pink bow and a pink crystal in the center. The second half of the dress is dark pink with smaller pink bows in the front and is longer on the left side. The skirt has a light pink and a white layer. Around her waist is a belt with blue, red and yellow spheres around it. She also wears short light pink gloves with a gold bracelet around each wrist and light pink boots with pink toe-tips and gold anklets. In her Ruby Style form, her hair is styled in twin-tails with red ribbons and a headband. The hat has a red heart hanging from it. She wears a red dress with short puffy sleeves and pink hearts decorating it. The skirt is lined with white lace with a red and white ribbon with a heart in the center. There is a red and white bow on the left side of her chest with a ruby gem in the center and she also wears a red and white choker that ties in the back and red heart-shaped earrings. Also on the back is a large red bow. She also wears long white gloves and long red and white stockings with red shoes. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is styled in a ponytail with part of it braided and adorn with blue and pink decorations. Her headband is now light blue and her hat has a wing jutting from it. She wears a white top adorned with pink pearls in the shoulders with a purple and white skirt with the white layer having a pink gradient. She also wears a blue sleeveless coat-like garment with a sapphire gem on the throat and pink ribbons in the front and back. She has light blue arm warmers with a pearl at the top and a cream-colored scarf around her arms. She also wears gold sandals and light blue leg warmers. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is styled in giant braids held by blue and pink candy-shaped clips. She wears a puffy yellow dress with a light orange vest and a red bow with a topaz stone in the center. Light teal and purple candies decorate the front and there is a yellow bow in the back. There is also a light yellow skirt underneath. Her shoes are orange with light yellow tights. She also wears a choker with a heart hanging from it and frilly light yellow wristbands. In her Alexandrite Style form, the outfit resembles her Dia Style one, but it is a bit lighter pink with more frills along the bottom. The bow in the front is pink with an Alexandrite stone in the middle and the collar is now solid pink and white. The ends of the sleeves flare out a bit like wings and there is also a light pink ruffle hanging along the skirt with pink ribbons. Three golden rings similar to her bracelets surround her waist. Her hair becomes longer and retains its original style, but the hat now becomes regular sized and is solid pink with a light green bow with a red rose and a light pink ruffle on side. There is also a pink ribbon surrounding the hat with a string of beads and a light pink pom-pom similar to Cure Magical's. She now wears frilly pink and white wristbands with gold bracelets around them, with a ring on each middle finger, and pink and white boots. She also wears a long white cape. As Super Cure Miracle, her hair gets more longer and it is tied with yellow beads with a light green heart in the middle of each side of the bead elastics in low pigtails. There are wings attatched to hearts on the headband and she gains large pinkish-white wings that look like angel wings. The hat is the same, but without the frill underneath. She wears a large pink dress with a brighter pink skirt. There is a band with a yellow heart in the middle. The sleeves have pink beads on each sleeve. A larger dark pink bow is sewn on the chest side added with a yellow heart in the middle. There are 2 pink smaller bows with a dark pink heart in the middle and she wears elbow-length white gloves. The bracelet on each wrist is the same. She also wears pinkish-white boots with pink toe-tips that reach to her ankles with winged hearts attached. Cure Miracle diamond mode introductory pose.jpg|Diamond mode pose Liko As a civilian, Liko has pink eyes and plum purple hair. See also * Their pages on Pretty Cure Wiki * Kai Chien and Faith Spellcaster - counterparts in ''Power Rider Talisman'' (see comparison pages) Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Transformed characters Category:Pink characters Category:Pink Blondes Category:Purple characters Category:Witches